ESL systems typically include a plurality of ESLs for each merchandise item in a store. ESLs display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of ESLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The ESLs are coupled to a central server where information about the ESLs is typically maintained in an ESL data file which contains ESL identification information and ESL merchandise item information. The central server sends messages, including price change messages, to the ESLs.
While prior ESL systems provide many of the capabilities required by retailers, these systems may suffer from various disadvantages. For example, a typical prior art ESL system may not provide the ability to automatically detect and automatically correct when an ESL contains incorrect data in a register or memory location. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an ESL system and method that provides automatic detection and correction of data errors in an ESL's registers or memory.